One True Love
by hirafr95
Summary: Disaat takdir mempertemukan Sehun dan Luhan. Disaat sebuah kesetiaan membuktikan segalanya... - EXO, Sehun/Luhan


"Bawa pasien ini ke ruang ICU!"

Sehun yang sedang sibuk merapikan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya teralihkan perhatiannya saat beberapa teman satu kerjanya membawa sebuah pasien ke dalam ruang ICU dengan segera.

Keadaan darurat, nyawa seseorang sedang dipertaruhkan.

Sehun hanya dapat melihat sekilas sosok pasien tersebut. Tidak begitu jelas, namun ia tampak begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Pucat, ia terlihat begitu rapuh.

Dan pasien itu pun memasuki ruang ICU. Beberapa dokter dan perawat tampak panik dan siaga dalam memberikan pertolongan kepadanya.

Sehun hanya dapat berdoa agar kondisinya tidak memburuk.

Ingin melihat senyuman orang-orang yang tidak menyerah karena penyakitnya dan melihat seberkas cahaya di bola mata mereka karena adanya semangat untuk hidup.

Karena itulah, Sehun bekerja di tempat ini dan menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**One True Love**_

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Sehun and Luhan**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Membolos lagi dari pekerjaanmu, Oh Sehoon?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara yang berat menyapanya dari belakang. Ia menunduk dan meminta maaf karena kali ini ia tertangkap basah –lagi– tengah memandang seorang pasien dari balik pintu ruang kamarnya.

Pasien tempo hari, lebih tepatnya.

"_Mianhae_, dokter Wu. Saya tidak akan bersantai-santai lagi,"

Dokter Wu Yi Fan –atau yang biasa dipanggil dokter Kris Wu, hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. Ia mengerti betul bahwa Sehun ingin melihat pasiennya itu lebih dekat sejak hari pertama ia tiba di rumah sakit ini. Tidak masalah jika Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya, toh, ia tidak akan melarang.

Namun entah kenapa hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh Sehun. Ia lebih memilih untuk memandang sosok tersebut dari balik pintu saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bahkan memperbolehkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bukan? Mungkin kau dapat mengecek kesehatannya," ucap dokter Wu.

Sehun hanya tertawa canggung dan menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Bagaimana mau mengecek kesehatannya… Pasiennya saja koma begitu," batinnya.

Candaan dokter Wu memang selalu payah. Selalu.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan 'aktivitas'mu, kembalilah bekerja,"

Sehun mengangguk. Punggung dokter keturunan Canadian-Chinese tersebut perlahan mengecil dari pandangannya dan lenyap menuju ruang kerjanya. Sehun kembali memandang sosok rapuh yang tengah terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di dalam sana, menghembuskan setiap nafas kecilnya.

Betapa Sehun ingin melihatnya lebih dekat, tanpa ada sekat di antara mereka.

Entahlah, mungkin esok hari.

**.**

"Sudahlah, masuk saja ke kamarnya, Sehun-_ah_. Setelah itu kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di dalam sana,"

Sehun tersendak minumannya saat mendengar teman satu kerjanya begitu terang-terangan saat berbicara. Byun Baekhyun, berceloteh seenak perutnya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa! Lagipula, dokter Wu sudah memberikanmu izin, bukan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Ia kembali menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau,"

"_Waeyo_?" Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, bingung.

Sehun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan memandang gelombang kecil di dalam gelas mungil tersebut. Ia tersenyum tipis, atau mungkin hamper tak tampak.

"Entahlah. Pasien dokter Wu… ia tampak begitu rapuh. Bagaikan sebuah gelas yang ketika hendak disentuh, ia mungkin akan langsung pecah," lirihnya.

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dengan lembut. Ia paham betul apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Kalau begitu, temuilah saat ia sudah siuman,"

_Namja_ bermata mengantuk tersebut membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang masih hangat.

"Aku akan menunggunya,"

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari kesembilan sejak pasien itu tiba di rumah sakit ini. Belum ada perubahan yang berarti dari dirinya: ia masih tetap terbujur lemah di kasur putihnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak pulang hari ini.

"_Annyeong_…"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan. Sepelan mungkin suara yang ditimbulkan agar tidak membangunkan pasien yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Bahkan jika keras sekalipun bunyi yang dihasilkan, pasien tersebut tidak akan terbangun.

Sehun melangkah menuju kasur dimana pasien tersebut dibaringkan. Ia menatapnya iba, sosok itu tak kunjung sadar dari mimpi panjangnya.

Ia mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping pasien tersebut. Dada Sehun terasa sakit setiap memandang sosok mungil itu tengah memperjuangkan nyawanya dengan bantuan alat pernapasan. Sosok itu cantik, sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_. Tubuhnya kurus, kulitnya seputih susu, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya kecil, dan wajahnya terlihat begitu mungil. Sebagian poninya menutupi wajahnya. Sehun menyingkirkannya agar ia dapat lebih jelas dalam memandang sosok tersebut.

_Sempurna, seperti seorang malaikat._

Memang benar apa yang orang-orang katakan, _namja_ ini bahkan jauh lebih cantik daripada seorang _yeoja_ sekalipun. Sehun begitu mengaguminya. Ia tak akan bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok _namja_ tersebut. Tanpa sadar, sebuah senyuman sudah menghiasi bibir Sehun sedari tadi. Senyuman yang begitu tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"Bangunlah… Aku ingin mendengar suaramu,"

Hanya lima kata tersebutlah yang Sehun ucapkan sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kamar pasien favoritnya.

Ia akan berdoa lebih rajin lagi untuk kesembuhan pasien tersebut.

**.**

"Oh, _annyeonghaseyo_…"

Sehun hanya bisa diam membatu. Mulutnya terbuka kecil dan ia masih tetap mematung di depan pintu. Bukan, ia bukannya melihat setan atau apapun. Ia hanya terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

Pasien favoritnya sudah siuman.

"_Yah_, kenapa diam saja disana? Kemarilah!"

Lamunan Sehun terbuyarkan saat pasien berparas malaikat tersebut tertawa kecil kepadanya. Pasti aku terlihat bodoh di matanya, batin Sehun.

Sehun segera mendorong _trolley_ yang berisi sarapan dan membawanya ke dalam. Seharusnya aku membawakan sarapan bukan untuk pasien ini… Tapi, biarlah, gumam Sehun. Ia menyiapkan meja kecil dan sarapan untuknya lalu membawanya ke atas kasur. _Namja_ mungil tersebut tampak begitu kelaparan.

"_Aigoo_, sarapanku tampak begitu lezat!"

Sehun tersenyum kepadanya. "Ini kan hanya bubur dan _kimchi_,"

"Tapi aku merasa sangat lapar! Apapun akan terasa lebih lezat saat kau sedang lapar, bukan?" ucapnya dengan riang, tidak sabar untuk menyantap sarapannya. Sehun kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk, setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah siuman,"

_Namja_ lainnya menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Sehun dengan lekat. Hampir saja Sehun dibuat salah tingkah olehnya.

"Aku… sudah koma berapa lama?" tanyanya dengan pelan.

Sehun mengambil lap makan dan mengusapkannya pada ujung bibir pasiennya, membersihkan bekas makanan yang belepotan. "28 hari,"

Pasien mungil tersebut menunduk. Ia meletakkan sendoknya dan tampak lesu.

"…Selama itukah?"

"_Ne_…"

"Dan kau tetap menungguku?"

Sehun terdiam –atau lebih tepatnya, keheningan terjadi di antara keduanya. Sehun menggaruk lehernya yang tak gatal dan tertunduk malu. Wajahnya terasa sedikit panas.

"_N-ne_… A-aku hanya ingin mengetahui bagaimana kondi–"

Belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _namja_ tersebut sudah menggenggam erat tangannya dan memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Dunia seakan berhenti berputar saat Sehun memandang wajahnya.

"Terima kasih…"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia senang.

Tidak, ia merasa sangat senang. Karena penantiannya selama ini tidak sia-sia. Ia dapat memandang wajahnya ebih dekat, dapat mendengar lembutnya suaranya, dapat merasakan hangatnya sentuhan tangannya.

Sosok itu benar-benar telah menyita perhatian seorang Oh Sehoon.

"Bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan segera, ia tampak begitu kaku saat meresponnya. Pasien itu tertawa lagi. Sehun pun ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

Padahal tidak ada sesuatu yang lucu untuk ditertawakan.

"Oh Sehoon. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun,"

_Namja_ di depan Sehun kembali memberikan senyuman termanisnya kepadanya.

"Aku Xi Luhan. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun,"

Setiap kali Sehun memandang wajah Luhan, setiap kali ia mendengar suara Luhan, setiap kali ia melihat senyuman indah itu menghiasi bibirnya,

maka setiap saat itulah ia semakin jatuh ke dalam perasaannya.

Sehun tahu bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

**.**

"Selamat pagi, Lulu,"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, namun masih tetap tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya, ia terlihat bingung sekarang.

"'Lulu'?"

"_Ne_,"

"Oh…"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan dapat merasakan bahwa pipinya pasti sudah merona tipis sekarang. Entah mengapa, ia merasa begitu 'spesial' saat Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu.

_Lulu._

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Sehun duduk di tepi kasurnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di dahi Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa gugup.

"Sepertinya kondisiku semakin membaik,"

"_Jinnjja_? Syukurlah,"

"_Ne_! Berkat Sehun, keadaanku jadi semakin mem– ups,"

Luhan menutup mulutnya. Dalam hati, ia sudah merutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah mengucapkan hal yang bodoh. Bagus, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, Xi Luhan? Apa yang akan ia pikirkan tentangmu sekarang, Xi Luhan? _Pabboya_! – rutuknya dalam hati.

Namun ternyata kekhawatirannya sia-sia saja.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menggenggam erat jemari mungil Luhan dan menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Aku… Aku senang dapat menjadi alasan bagimu untuk hidup lebih baik lagi. Ma-maksudku, aku senang melihat kondisimu yang semakin membaik karena…"

Luhan menahan tawanya. Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat perubahan ekspresi dari namja itu. "_Yah_!"

"_Mi-mianhae_! Ha-habisnya, wajahmu itu…"

Dan tawa Luhan kini meledak. Ia begitu geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang begitu serius saat mengucapkan kata-katanya tadi. Wajahnya serius, namun kalimatnya berantakan. Ia terlihat gugup, atau gagap, entahlah– namun Luhan senang mendengar kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Aish, sudahlah," Sehun tampak kesal. Menyadari hal itu, Luhan segera menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sehunnie!"

"_Arraseo_, _arraseo_,"

Luhan kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang begitu lucu.

**.**

"Kau dan Luhan berpacaran?"

_Brak!_

Sehun baru saja menjatuhkan berkas-berkasnya ke lantai. Tumpukan kertas-kertas itu mendarat dengan cantiknya di bibir lantai.

Sehun terkejut. Sangat terkejut.

"_A-ani_, dokter Wu,"

"Sungguh? Tapi kalian tampak begitu dekat,"

"A-ah… Itu karena ia merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatku,"

Dokter Wu mengangguk dan tampak mengerti. Sehun hanya bisa berharap agar tidak ada yang mengetahui perasaannya untuk satu pasien itu, bahkan dokter Wu sekalipun.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Luhan mengetahui bahwa ada seorang perawat rumah sakit, _namja_, yang menyimpan perasaan kepadanya?

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja di rumah sakit ini, Sehun-_ah_,"

"Maaf?" Sehun tidak begitu menangkap kalimat dokter Wu, ia sedang sibuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang berhamburan di lantai.

"Terima kasih sudah membuat Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa. Pasien itu… Baru kali ini aku melihatnya tampak begitu cerah setelah sekian lama. Dia… Dia seperti Luhan yang dulu lagi,"

Sehun sudah selesai mengemasi kertas-kertasnya, namun kini alisnya berjengit dalam. Ia tidak paham dengan ucapan dokter Wu.

"Maksud dokter?"

Wu Yi Fan menutup mapnya dan menaruh penanya di samping map tersebut. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau harus mengetahui segalanya tentang dia, Oh Sehoon,"

**.**

_Xi Luhan, 18 tahun._

_Pertama kali ia datang kemari adalah saat ia berusia 14 tahun._

_Empat tahun yang lalu, kedua orangtuanya datang kemari. Mereka berantakan, kebingungan, segera meminta pertolongan secepatnya untuk putranya. Kondisi Luhan pada saat itu memang sangat memprihatinkan._

_Ayah Luhan menggendong tubuh mungil Luhan. Saat aku melihat kondisinya, aku hanya dapat berkata,"Astaga, sudah separah ini?" dalam hati._

_Tubuh Luhan membiru. Mungkin sama birunya dengan orang yang mengalami hipotermia di kutub sana. Kuku-kuku kecilnya membiru, ia gemetaran, wajahnya sangat pucat, ia bahkan tidak bisa bernapas dengan baik._

_Aku meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk tetap tenang dan berdoa demi keselamatan putranya. Setelah memberikan pertolongan kepadanya, barulah aku mengetahui apa yang sudah membuat sosok _namja_ mungil ini begitu tersiksa._

_Luhan mengidap kanker paru-paru._

_Kedua orangtuanya tampak begitu syok, seakan tidak percaya dengan segala penjelasanku._

"_Itu tidak mungkin dokter Wu! Luhan hanya menderita batuk-batuk saja!"_

"_Itulah mengapa saya jelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelumnya, nyonya Xi… Gejala awal kanker paru dapat terlihat saat penderita mengalami batuk yang cukup lama, berat badannya terus menurun, dan tidak napsu makan. Penderita kanker paru juga dapat dikenali dari cara ia bernapas: napasnya tersengal-sengal, berbunyi, merasakan dadanya sakit, dan batuk berdarah. Seperti yang sudah nyonya jelaskan kepada saya mengenai keluhan yang ia derita, saya mendiagnosis bahwa anak anda memang mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru,"_

_Seakan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, ibu Luhan memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar ruangan. Kami dapat mendengar suara tangisannya yang menggema di lorong ruangan. Siapa yang tidak sakit dan merasa pilu jika buah hatinya mengidap penyakit mematikan yang perlahan akan menggerogoti nyawanya?_

_Namun ayah Luhan tampak lebih tegar dari istrinya._

"_Apa penyebab kanker ini, dokter?"_

_Kujelaskan bahwa penyebab penyakit ini adalah –tentu saja– asap rokok. Tanpa disebutkan sekali pun, aku sudah dapat melihat bahwa ayah Luhan adalah perokok berat._

_Beliau tampak begitu menyesal, begitu bersalah. Percuma saja jika baru menyesalinya sekarang… Pada akhirnya, putra satu-satunyalah yang menjadi korbannya._

_Sejak saat itu, Luhan mulai menjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit ini. Ia selalu dirawat dan hanya beberapa waktu saja ia diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Ia menjalani radioterapi, kemoterapi, dan juga krioterapi. Ia menjalaninya dengan cukup baik._

_Hanya satu saja masalah yang kami hadapi saat itu._

_Luhan tidak pernah tersenyum._

_Joonmyun yang selalu bercerita kepadaku bahwa Luhan sering sekali menangis di kamarnya. Setiap malam, ia hampir selalu menangis. Perawat-perawat disini… Ah, bahkan para dokter sekalipun, tidak ada yang pernah berhasil membuatnya tertawa, bahkan tersenyum sedikit pun. Padahal menurut kedua orangtuanya, Luhan adalah anak yang sangat ceria dan ramah sebelumnya._

_Kanker stadium dua telah merenggut keceriaan itu dari dirinya._

_Waktu terus berjalan dan masih tetap tidak ada secercah cahaya di wajahnya. Jangan kau tanya bagaimana kondisinya… Kondisinya semakin parah. Tetapi pada tahun lalu, lebih tepatnya, kami memperbolehkannya pulang dan tinggal di rumah lebih lama karena ayahnya meninggal dunia. Ibunya pasti membutuhkan kehadiran Luhan di sisinya._

_Sejak saat itu, Luhan tidak pernah kembali._

_Baru sebulan yang lalu, tepat pada malam itu, ibunya kembali membawa Luhan kemari. Kau lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana kondisinya? Luhan kritis. Lalu ia mengalami koma dan syukurlah, ia kembali sadar._

_Dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah membawa kembali cahaya ke dalam diri Luhan. Baru kali ini aku melihat ia begitu terbuka kepada orang lain, dan itu adalah seorang Oh Sehoon. Kau sudah membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa, keceriaan terpancar di seluruh wajahnya. Entah apa jadinya jika kau tidak bekerja disini, mungkin Luhan akan kehilangan cahayanya selamanya._

_Terima kasih sudah mengembalikannya, Sehun-_ah_. Terima kasih banyak…_

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam ke bantalnya. Ia masih terngiang-ngiang penjelasan dari dokter Wu tadi siang.

Benarkah hanya dia seorang yang dapat membuat Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa?

Jika ya, maka ia tidak akan pernah melunturkan kecerahan itu dari wajahnya. Ia tidak akan mengecewakannya, ia akan selalu membawa ketenangan untuk Luhan dan menjadikannya kebahagiaan.

Sehun akan selalu berada disana untuk Luhan.

Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Luhan.

**.**

"Di luar sepertinya cukup cerah… Sehunnie, temani aku ke luar, _jebal_?"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya dan tesenyum. "Kenapa tidak?"

Ia pun mendorong sebuah kursi roda dan mendekatkannya kepada Luhan. Luhan duduk di dalamnya dan Sehun mendorong kursi tersebut, membawa Luhan menuju taman rumah sakit.

"Wah… Ternyata di luar bagus sekali!" Luhan terlihat senang saat memandang sekelilingnya: sebuah taman yang luas dan asri yang memberikan kenyamanan baginya. Luhan memang sangat menyukai taman yang indah sedari dulu.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga, mereka tampak cantik sekali…"

"Bagiku, kau lebih cantik daripada bunga sekalipun,"

Kedua pipi Luhan merona saat Sehun mengucapkan hal itu kepadanya. Ia terlihat menjadi salah tingkah dan Sehun hanya menyeringai kecil melihatnya.

_Luhan manis sekali._

Cahaya matahari perlahan turun dari singgasananya. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit di balik gumpalan awan yang gemuk, menandakan bahwa hari akan berganti menjadi malam.

Luhan menghela napas dan memandang kosong ke depan. "Aku tidak tahu… Apakah aku dapat melihat matahari terbenam lagi nantinya. Aku tidak tahu…"

"Lu…"

"Aku merasa, tubuh ini sudah mati. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja hingga waktuku tiba…"

"Luhan…"

"Aku… Aku…" sebuah air mata turun membasahi pipinya, suaranya bergetar. "Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi… Aku ingin membahagiakan ibuku… Aku ingin sembuh… Aku, ak–"

Sehun menghentikan kalimatnya dengan memeluk Luhan dari belakang. Begitu erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Luhan dan membisikkan kata-kata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"_Kamu pasti sembuh,"_

Dan tangisan Luhan pun pecah seketika. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia takut, ia sedih, ia berharap, ia berjuang. Luhan tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu lagi, namun ia ingin agar dapat hidup lebih lama lagi bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

"Jangan… Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sehun…"

Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan dan membawa bibir tipis itu kepadanya. Sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan manis, tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Luhan. Ibu jarinya menghapus bekas aliran air di pipi Luhan. Ia mengecup dahi Luhan dan membawa dahi mereka berdua bertemu satu sama lain.

Betapa Sehun menyayangi sosok malaikat yang ada di depannya.

"Aku berjanji, Lu. Aku berjanji…"

Andaikan saja, ia dapat menggantikan posisi Luhan dan merasakan betapa perihnya merasakan sakit itu.

**.**

"Nngghhh… A-aaahh…"

Sehun kembali mencium bibir bengkak Luhan dan bertukar saliva di dalamnya. Lidah mereka saling bergelut satu sama lain.

"Sakitkah, Lu?"

Luhan menggeleng, meskipun Sehun tahu bahwa ia tengah berbohong.

"Aku akan menghentikannya kalau terasa sa–"

"Ja-janganhh… Lanjutkan, Sehunhh…"

Sehun mendengar perintah Luhan dan kembali menusuk Luhan, kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Luhan mendesah dan terengah-engah. Ia menjambak rambut Sehun dan mengerang namanya secara berulang-ulang.

Sehun mencium dan menjilat leher jenjang Luhan lalu turun ke dadanya. Ia memilin dan menghisap tonjolan kecil yang ada di dada Luhan.

"Aaahhh… S-Sehun… Aku inginhh… Mmmhhh…"

Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dan berbisik di telinganya. "Bersama, _yeobo_,"

Luhan kembali mengerang keenakan, menjeritkan nama Sehun dan mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Sehun. Ia mendengar Sehun mendesah namanya dan menumpahkan segalanya di dalam Luhan. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Mereka berdua terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur napas.

Sehun menghapus keringat yang membasahi sekitar wajah Luhan.

"_Wo ai ni_, Xi Luhan…" ucapnya, setelah mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa Luhan adalah seorang _chinese_.

Luhan membawa Sehun menuju ciumannya dan kembali bergelut lidah hingga akhirnya mereka menyudahinya, membutuhkan oksigen untuk bernapas.

"_Wo ai nimen_, Oh Sehoon…"

**.**

"Apakah kamu Oh Sehoon?"

Sehun tersenyum dan memandang sosok wanita setengah baya yang berdiri di depannya.

Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing.

"_Ne_… Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, nyonya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum kepada Sehun. Meskipun sudah berumur, kecantikan masih tetap terpancar di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman yang tulus menghiasi sudut-sudut bibirnya.

"Dokter Wu banyak bercerita tentangmu. Aku sungguh sangat berterima kasih kepadamu karena telah membawa Luhan menjadi seperti dirinya yang dulu lagi. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_, aku sangat senang karena dapat melihatnya tersenyum lagi…"

Barulah saat itu Sehun sadar bahwa sosok yang berada di depannya adalah ibunda dari Luhan, kekasihnya. Sehun merasa bodoh seketika.

"Ti-tidak, sayalah yang harus berterimakasih kepada anda k-karena sudah membawa Luhan kemari dan kami dapat bertemu, la-lalu…"

Salahkan lidah dan bibir Oh Sehoon yang tidak bisa berucap dengan baik ketika ia sedang gugup. Nilai minus dari seorang Oh Sehoon adalah dirinya yang langsung berubah seperti itu kapanpun ia merasa gugup.

Nyonya Xi tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kepadanya.

"Bolehkah aku menemui putraku?"

"_Ne_! Mari, saya antar ke dalam,"

Sehun dan nyonya Xi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruang kamar. Kamar pasien favorit Sehun sampai kapanpun.

_Tok… Tok…_

"Masuk,"

"_Annyeong_, Lulu,"

"Sehunnie!" sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Luhan. "Kemarilah!"

"Tunggu! Lu, lihatlah, siapa yang datang bersamaku,"

Dan nyonya Xi pun muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, tak sabar ingin memeluk buah hatinya tercinta.

Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tak lama, mata bening itu mulai menggenang dan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis, mengeluarkan tangis bahagia karena dapat bertemu dengan sang ibu tercinta.

Wanita yang selalu menyayanginya setiap saat, tak peduli kondisi apapun yang sedang ia derita.

"I-ibu…"

**.**

"Satu lagi, Sehunnie!"

"_Aigo_… Mau sampai berapa banyak lagi, Lu?"

"Sampai aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya,"

"Aish, keras kepala. Ini, minum obatmu dulu,"

"Tidak mau,"

"Luhan,"

"_Ani_,"

"Lulu…"

"_A-ni-yo_,"

"_Yah_! Dasar kepala batu!"

"Aku tidak akan mau minum obat sampai kamu mau untuk melakukannya lagi,"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Memang susah punya kekasih yang sangat keras kepala jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi. Ia meletakkan obat dan minum Luhan di atas meja. Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur Luhan dan mengambil ponselnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang. Mereka merapatkan jarak di antara mereka hingga pipi mereka berdua saling bersentuhan.

"_Kimchi_!" ucap keduanya.

_Click!_

Mereka baru saja mengambil foto mereka sendiri.

"Lagi! Lagi!" ajak Luhan dengan begitu bersemangat.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya gemas dan melemparkan ciuman di sekitar wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Luhan mengambil ponsel Sehun dan melihat foto-foto yang mereka ambil tadi. Sehun bergelayut manja kepada Luhan di kasur, sambil memandangi dan meledek foto-foto mereka.

Mereka saling menertawakan satu sama lain.

**.**

"Sehunnie…"

Sehun mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dan membelai lembut rambut Luhan.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Aku tidak mengantuk,"

"Tidurlah… Kamu harus banyak istirahat, Lu,"

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia hanya sedang tidak ingin memejamkan matanya, itu saja.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak bisa tidur karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sehunnie,"

"_Ne_?"

Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya dan memeluk Sehun. Sehun tampak bingung, namun ia membalas pelukan Luhan dan menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang harum.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Biarkan momen ini terus berjalan seperti ini,"

Sehun mengecup kelopak mata Luhan dan naik ke dahinya lalu ke pucuk kepalanya. Ia pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan mengganggu pikirannya, batin Sehun. Namun ia memilih untuk tidak bicara, ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Luhan dan memberikan kehangatan kepadanya.

"Aku sayang Sehunnie…"

_Aku juga, Lu. Sangat._

_**.**  
_

"_Andwae_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Luhan, kamu harus menjalani ini terlebih dahulu…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak butuh terapi-terapimu itu! Radiasi, obat-obatan, aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ini semua demi kesembuhanmu, Luhan…"

"Tidak! Joonmyun-_hyung_, kukira kau baik dan tidak suka memaksa, tapi ternyata sama saja dengan Yeollie dan dokter Wu! Kalian semua selalu memaksaku! Aku benci kalian!"

Luhan berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan Chanyeol dan Joonmyun. Ia meronta-ronta, hingga tanpa sadar tangannya mengenai vas bunga dan benda itu terlempar ke dinding.

Pecah, hancur berkeping-keping. Luhan merasakan perih di tangannya. Ia berdarah.

"Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol. Ia segera mengambil kotak peralatan pertolongan pertama dan membawanya ke sisi Luhan.

Luhan bergeming, tangannya gemetar. Cairan merah itu terus mengalir dari sela-sela jemarinya dan telapak tangannya.

_Sakit. Sakit._

"Lulu!"

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka. Seluruh mata tertuju kepada sosok yang sedang mengumpulkan napasnya di depan pintu kamar. Oh Sehoon.

Melihat Sehun tiba, dokter Wu memerintahkan kedua asistennya untuk keluar ruangan. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak, namun ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan peralatannya begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan sendirian di kamar. Ia menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan.

Sehun melihat kekacauan yang terjadi. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang menunduk dan melihat tangannya penuh darah.

"Tenanglah… Aku ada disini…"

Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya. Ia terisak di dada Sehun, membasahi seragam kerjanya. Sehun membelai rambut Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan.

Luhan begitu rapuh, ia tidak bisa didekati dengan paksaan ataupun kekerasan.

"…Kamu kemana… Disaat aku membutuhkanmu…"

Sehun merasakan dadanya tertusuk oleh kata-kata Luhan. Ia begitu tertohok. Suaranya begitu lembut dan juga memilukan hati. Bodoh, bodoh, ucapnya dalam hati. _Aku memang sangat bodoh_.

"Maaf…"

Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia lupa. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana Luhan akan menjalani terapinya kembali. Seharusnya ia ada untuk Luhan. Seharusnya ia ada disini saat dokter Wu dan para asistennya datang. Seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan ini.

Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Luhan sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya.

"Maafkan aku…"

Luhan tidak menjawab sepatah katapun.

**.**

Luhan baru saja selesai menjalani terapinya. Kali ini, ia tidak berteriak ataupun meronta-ronta. Karena ada Sehun di sisinya. Karena ada Sehun yang menemani dirinya.

"Sehunnie," ucap Luhan di tengah makannya. Ia sedang menyantap potongan buah-buahan yang segar. "Aku dengar dari Baekhyun-_ah_, katanya kamu ada undangan pelatihan ketangkasan kerja di Incheon. Benarkah?"

Sehun mengambil sepotong buah strawberry dari piring Luhan dan mengunyahnya. Ia mengangguk. "_Ne_. Tetapi sepertinya tidak terlalu menarik, jadi lebih baik–"

"Tidak apa-apa, hadirilah pelatihan itu,"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Aniyo_. Aku tidak mau,"

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam. Ia tahu bahwa Sehun sudah lama ingin menghadiri acara tersebut. Menurutnya, Sehun juga butuh hiburan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sehun terus-terusan berada di rumah sakit ini hanya untuk menemani dirinya.

Bukankah Luhan begitu egois selama ini?

"_Waeyo_?"

"Karena jika aku menghadiri acara itu, maka aku harus meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku… Aku tidak mau, Lu. Aku ingin disini saja," jelasnya sambil memainkan ibu jarinya dengan ibu jari Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kelembutan kepadanya. Ia mengeratkan jemari mereka berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku tahu bahwa kamu sudah lama menginginkan pelatihan kerja ini, bukan? Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan mengurungmu disini,"

Sehun terlonjak, ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti dirinya. Ia merasa senang, namun di sisi lain juga merasa khawatir dan takut karena harus meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"Tapi, Lu…"

"Sehun,"

Nada suara Luhan terdengar serius. Ia menatap kedua mata Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia mengusap kedua pipi Sehun dan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… Percayalah,"

Sehun menghela napasnya panjang. Ia mengecup bibir Luhan dan pipinya.

"Aku akan berangkat besok,"

"Cepatlah pulang, aku akan selalu menunggumu disini,"

Dan bibir mereka berdua pun saling menyentuh satu sama lain, berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

**.**

"Sehun, kau sungguhan ikut? Wow,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. _Kenapa aku harus duduk bersebelahan dengan orang ini, sih._

"Memangnya kenapa, _hyung_?"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan?"

Sehun merasakan dadanya seolah berhenti berdegup. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Luhan, kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Bagaimana kondisi kekasihnya itu?

"Dia bilang… Dia baik-baik saja. Luhan menyuruhku untuk menghadiri seminar ini,"

"Seminar– tidak, pelatihan ini tidak sebentar, kurang lebih memakan waktu lima hari. Selama lima hari itu, kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar,"

"_Ne_, aku tahu, _hyung_," Sehun tampak frustasi. Ia mulai berencana untuk pulang lebih cepat dan segera kembali ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Luhan.

Ia jadi merasa menyesal.

_Namja_ yang duduk di sebelah Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan berkali-kali, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"_Gwaenchana_. Jika Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, maka ia memang akan baik-baik saja,"

Sehun membalas senyumannya. Meskipun hiperaktif dan terkadang menyebalkan, _namja_ jangkung yang ada di sebelahnya tersebut selalu berhasil dalam memberikannya semangat. Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya dan ia hanya membalas Sehun dengan cengirannya yang khas.

"Sayang sekali, Baekhyun tidak ikut…" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memandang ke arah jendela dengan malas. Ia tampak begitu kesepian.

Sehun terkikih kecil melihatnya.

**.**

"_Yeoboseyo?"_

"Baekhyun-_hyung_? Bisakah kau memberikan ponselmu sebentar kepada Luhan? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya,"

"Tentu!"

…

"_Sehunnie?"_

"Lulu?"

" _Sehunnie! Sehunnie, aku merindukanmu!"_

"_Nado, yeobo_… Aku juga sangat merindukanmu disini,"

"_Kenapa kau bisa menelepon kemari? Kau bahkan tidak membawa ponsel, bukan?"_

"Ah, _ne_… Ada telepon umum disini. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat, aku memutuskan untuk meneleponmu. Tapi mulai esok hari, aku sudah tidak dapat menghubungimu lagi… Kamu tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"_Begitukah? Aish, dasar… _Gwaenchana_, Sehunnie. Jangan khawatir… Kalau begitu, cepatlah pulang! Aku kesepian…"_

"_Ne, ne_… Hehehe. Apa kabar, Luhan sayang?"

"_Aku baik-baik saja… Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kamu sudah makan? Jaga kesehatanmu selama disana! Aku tidak mau kamu sakit!"_

"Siap, Lulu! Kamu sedang apa?"

"_Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun-_ah_, lalu kamu menelepon. Sehunnie, aku punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk diceritakan kepadamu!"_

Betapa ia ingin memeluknya dan memberikan ciuman hangat untuknya.

Betapa Sehun merindukan suara itu, senyuman itu, sosok itu…

Sosok dari seorang Xi Luhan, malaikat tercintanya.

"_Cepatlah pulang… Aku menunggumu…"_

Sehun tersenyum mendengar suara yang lembut dari _namja_ kesayangannya. Ingin rasanya ia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tunggulah aku, _ne_?"

Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghentikan Sehun dan besarnya rasa sayangnya untuk Luhan.

"_Sehunnie…"_

"_Ne_?"

"…_Saranghaeyo,"_

_**.**  
_

Sehun baru saja tiba di Seoul setelah menjalani pelatihan kerjanya selama lima hari di Incheon. Setibanya di rumah sakit, ia bergegas menuju ruangannya, meninggalkan tas dan barang-barang lainnya disana. Segera ia mengganti seragam kerjanya dan bersiap-siap untuk menemui Luhan.

Ia bahkan sudah membawakan buah tangan untuk kekasihnya tercinta. Sehun membelikan sebuah boneka rusa kecil untuk Luhan. Luhan pasti suka, gumamnya dalam hati.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka. Sehun mendapati sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya.

"Sehun, kau sudah pu–"

"Nanti saja, _hyung_! Aku ingin bertemu Luhan terlebih dahulu!"

Dengan secepat kilat, Sehun segera meninggalkan ruangan dan bergegas menuju kamar Luhan. Ia mengabaikan segalanya yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Luhan. Sosok yang sudah berjanji untuk menunggu kepulangannya.

Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan.

Setibanya ia di kamar nomor 12, Sehun segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Luhan!"

Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah ruangan putih dan bersih yang telah tertata rapi. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berbaring di kasur itu.

"Lu… han?"

"Sehun-_ah_,"

Baekhyun hadir di belakangnya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. Tanpa basa-basi, Sehun menanyakan keberadaan Luhan kepadanya.

"_Hyung_, dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan… Luhan sudah pulang…"

Sehun tertohok mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun. Bukankah kondisi Luhan belum terlalu baik? Mengapa Luhan diperbolehkan pulang secepat ini?

Secepat ini, bahkan tidak sempat mereka berdua bertatap muka sejenak.

"Sejak… kapan?"

"Dua hari yang lalu,"

"Ta-tapi dia akan kembali lagi untuk kontrol, 'kan? Ia akan datang lagi untuk menemuiku, bukan?"

Baekhyun bergeming, ia tak menjawab apapun. Wajahnya melembut, memancarkan seberkas kepiluan di dalamnya.

"Maaf, Sehun… Tapi Luhan tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia sudah berpulang untuk selamanya…"

**.**

Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali tidak masuk kerja hari ini.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sehun berkunjung ke rumah Luhan dan menyampaikan rasa duka yang begitu mendalam kepada nyonya Xi. Beliau hanya meresponnya dengan tangisan dan tangisan. Tangisan histeris yang memilukan hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Lalu Sehun pergi ke makam Luhan. Ia melihat sebuah makam yang berhiaskan bunga-bunga indah di sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah pigura kecil berdiri di dekatnya.

Foto seorang Xi Luhan yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Lu-Luhan… Luhan…"

Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan menjerit di dalam kamarnya. Ia memukul dinding hingga berkali-kali dan mendapati tangannya terluka. Ia tak peduli. Luka di dalam hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada luka di tangannya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya dan duduk di sudut ruangan.

Dunia tidak akan pernah tahu betapa menyesalnya, sakitnya, dan pilunya perasaan yang tengah dialami oleh Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

Sehun sudah tidak dapat melihat apapun, tidak dapat mendengar apapun. Seluruh pandangannya buram, yang ia dengar hanyalah samar-samar suara beberapa orang yang mengerubungi dirinya.

Seketika itu juga, ia merasa lemas. Ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun, tidak dapat mendengar apapun.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia bahkan tak menyentuh cokelat panasnya yang lezat.

Baekhyun meletakkan kopinya dan mengamati sekelilingnya.

Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruang kamar. Bukan kamar di apartment Sehun, melainkan kamar tempat Sehun menemukan cinta sejatinya di rumah sakit itu.

Bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Joonmyun, dan dokter Wu. Sehun tidak sendiri.

"Sehun… Bolehkah aku menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu?"

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia diam beribu bahasa.

"Ini mengenai… Luhan,"

Ia segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun. Sorot matanya yang tajam seolah memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Dengar…" Baekhyun duduk di tepi kasur dan membelai lembut rambut Sehun. "Aku harus menceritakan segalanya kepadamu mengenai Luhan,"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia akan menangis lagi.

**.**

Sehun membawa langkahnya menuju lahan hijau yang luas. Suasananya tampak begitu rindang dan sejuk.

Ia membawa sebuah buket bunga di tangannya, tak sabar ingin segera tiba di tempat tujuannya.

Dan ketika ia tiba, tempat itu begitu ramai. Ramai, sangat ramai.

Dan juga sangat sepi.

"_Annyeong_, Lulu…"

Sehun tersenyum. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan mengusap sebuah batu yang terukirkan nama kekasihnya di dalamnya. Ia memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan.

Betapa ia merindukan sosok mungil itu.

"Lihat," ucapnya. "Aku membawakanmu bunga. Kamu suka bunga, 'kan?"

Sehun tertawa kecil dan meletakkan buket bunganya di atas batu tersebut. Sebut saja ia orang gila, karena sampai kapanpun jugha, Luhan tidak akan pernah membalas ucapannya.

Sehun sendiri. Kini ia hanya sendiri.

"Lu…" Sehun kembali membuka mulutnya. Ada sesuatu yang tertahan, namun harus ia ungkapkan.

"Aku… Sudah mendengar semuanya dari Baekhyun-_hyung_…"

_Tes… Tes… Tes…_

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Oh, ternyata hari ini tidak hujan. Awan tidak berduka, langit pun tak menangis.

Hanya Oh Sehoon yang menangis.

"Maafkan aku karena telah meninggalkanmu, Lu… Maafkan aku karena tidak berada di sisimu… Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjagamu… Maaf… Sungguh, maafkan aku…"

Sehun memeluk rerumputan yang hijau Ia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak terlalu keras terdengar oleh orang lain. Ia mencoba, namun tak bisa.

Air mata selalu jatuh dari pelupuk matanya jika sudah menyangkut soal Luhan.

"Bahkan hingga ujung waktumu, kamu masih tetap setia menungguku di ruangan itu, di kasur itu…"

Sehun berbaring di samping makam Luhan. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, kembali memeluk rerumputan dan tersenyum pilu. Ia membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir dengan derasnya di pipinya.

"Aku pulang, Luhan…"

**.**

"_Baekhyun-ah?"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Kapan Sehunnie akan pulang?"_

"_Entah… Aku tidak tahu…"_

"_Oh…"_

"_Ia pasti akan segera pulang,"_

"_Ne…"_

…

"_Baekhyun-ah…"_

"_Ne?"_

"_Bolehkah aku menunggu Sehunnie disini hingga waktuku tiba?"_

"_Lu– apa maksud–"_

"_Aku… Aku akan selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Aku akan menunggunya. Aku merindukannya senyumannya, wajahnya, pelukannya, suaranya… Aku… Aku sangat menyayanginya…"_

"_Luhannie…"_

"_Aish, aku terlalu mendramatisir! Baekhyun-ah, izinkan aku untuk tidur sejenak, ne? Aku lelah, aku ingin menenangkan diriku sejenak,"_

"_Arraseo, arraseo… Bagaimana jika Sehun datang dan kau masih tertidur lelap?"_

"_Hehehe, maka bangunkanlah aku saat itu juga!"_

…

…_**namun Luhan tidak pernah membuka kedua matanya lagi sejak saat itu.**_

_**Lu, bukalah matamu. Sehun sudah pulang…**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_..._

_"Selamat datang, Sehunnie!"_

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo! ^o^**

**Akhirnya selesai juga fic ini ini adalah fic pertamaku ^^ semoga hasilnya cukup baik dan tidak mengecewakan, karena aku juga masih banyak belajar :D**

**Ah,iya. Aku HunHan hardcore shipper! .**

**Entah kenapa, kedekatan mereka itu lebih dari sekedar fanservice ; u ; /delusional**

**Mereka lucu banget kalo lagi bareng bareng ; A ; /mati**

**Mungkin cukup sekian aja, aku nggak bisa komentar banyak banyak karena aku lagi di jalan lol /gigit tab**

**Semoga kalian semua suka! :D mohon maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan kata/lainnya, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk cerita berikutnya! XD_  
_**


End file.
